I Have You
by vampirelover1985
Summary: Continues on from 3x22. Stefan and Elena go through the struggles of her new life. Will they finally be able to have that happy life they've always wanted, or will somebody mess it up? Read, Review, and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Stefan Pov**

She woke up gasping for breath, eyes darting around frantically trying to figure out what was going on. Fear and confusion showed on her face.

I felt terrible. Racked with guilt. In my entire life I had never had such an awful gut retching feeling inside of me.

Elena's brown eyes came to meet mine and I saw the tons of questions floating through her head.

"Stefan?" she asked timidly "What's going on?" her eyes filled with tears because she knew but she had to hear it out loud.

"I'm so sorry. I should've saved you." i rushed out praying that she would forgive me.

"It's not your fault Stefan. I told you to." She laid her hand on my shoulder sliding to the side of the table.

"You're in transition." I informed her softly. Her eyes got teary and she sighed.

"I know and I am going to complete it." She told me sternly. I smiled at her. There was my strong girl!

"Okay, but right now we should head to the boarding house." She nodded and we left outside. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she smiled up at me.

Once in the parking lot Damon comes bursting out of the hospital looking very angry.

"What the hell is your problem?! She could have died for good!" he screamed at me grabbing Elena by the waist holding her against him.

"Damon let her go." I said looking him in the eyes so he would know I was serious.

"Do not tell me what to do!" he yelled. He turned towards Elena and became very gentle and kind.

"Come on let's go home." He said grabbing her.

"Damon, no." she stopped and pulled her arm back. "I'm going with Stefan." She told him the last part softly.

"Elena I know what's good for you." He tried grabbing her again but I rushed over.

"She said no brother." I warned.

"You know what? The two of you can go to hell! It'll always be Stefan! Whatever I could care less!" he mocked getting into his mustang and speeding out.

"He doesn't mean it." I said after a few moments.

"I know. I feel terrible, but he doesn't understand that it will always be you. I love you and no one else." She whispered.

"Does that mean.." I trailed off.

"Yeah, it does." She said walking closer to me. I couldn't hold it I reached out pulling her to me just to hold her.

"I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Hey, no you have nothing to be sorry for." She nodded, I knew it hadn't convinced her but it helped a little.

"Stefan my throat burns, I need it now." She said a hint of disgust on her face.

"Ok we will go back and get you a blood bag. Then we can tell everybody." She nodded and we got into my red car speeding off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena Pov**

I was in Stefan's room sitting on the bed. I fiddled with a loose thread on the white comforter until I heard him coming.

"Here you go." He said handing me a crystal cup with the thick red liquid sitting in it. It smelled amazing, deep down though I knew I shouldn't be feeling this excitement but my new instincts took over.

Grabbing it the veins broke out around my eyes and a horrible pain shot through my gums but disappeared quickly. I swallowed the blood and had that euphoric feeling like Rebekah had explained to me.

All to quickly it was gone. I looked to Stefan who sat beside me.

"Stefan?" I whispered scared. I didn't know if it was over or what was going on.

"It's ok you did fine. The transition is complete." He took the glass and set it down on the nightstand.

"Can I call Jeremy? He's probably worried."

"Of course." He said handing me his iPhone.

I dialed the familiar number and it wasn't even all the way through the first ring and he picked up.

"Stefan? What's going on? Wheres my sister? Is she ok? Where are you?" He rushed out.

"Jer it's me. I'm ok, we are at the boarding house." I told him.

"What's going on? I saw Rick he came here telling me that you were dead. How am I talking to you?"

"I drowned with Matt. I made Stefan save him, and it was too late for me. Meredith gave me vampire blood earlier because I had bleeding on the brain. Stefan took me to the hospital and I was in transition, but I completed it." I explained the previous events to him.

"No…" he whispered.

"It'll be fine, k? I promise but for now I have to stay here because I doubt I can handle being around blood." I told him softly.

"Ok. I love you sis."

"I love you too." I said getting teary eyed. I gave Stefan's phone back to him.

Carefully he slid it back into his pocket then sat down next to me.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in a voice so low that if I wasn't a vampire I would have never heard it.

"Stefan I chose this. We both knew that sooner or later I would have become a vampire so there was no reason for Matt to die. Also I could have never handled losing anybody else. I couldn't have let another person die because of me. You have always respected my decisions and have had complete trust in me. That's one of the many things I love about you." I smiled warmly at him.

He smiled back and kissed my forehead gently.

"I love you, Elena." He said.

For the hundredth time today I almost cried.

"I love you too." I said burying my head into his neck. He pulled me onto his lap and we just sat there for the better part of two hours. Everything that had happened over the past year was over, it was all over. All the fighting, the deaths, and the tears were gone. And being here with my Stefan right now made everything worth it.

"You need to sleep because we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He smiles rubbing my back gently.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked curiously.

"I need to teach you how to control your thirst and how to hunt."

"M'kay." I told him sleepily resting back against him.

He chuckled lightly.

I stood up and walked over to his dresser. Slipping out of my jeans and shirt I pulled out one of Stefan's and walked back over to him.

"You will always look better in my clothes than I ever do." He told me grabbing my waist and planting a soft kiss on the lips. We broke apart and he went to go put his pajamas on.

I however crawled into his bed. I had always liked his room much more than mine. I wasn't able to fall asleep until I felt the bed dip and his arms wrap around me. Finally I fell into the best sleep that I had had since the last time we had slept like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stefan Pov**

I was awake watching Elena sleep with her head on my chest. I stroked her hair gently and kissed her so she would wake up too.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily at me.

"Morning." She yawned snuggling against me.

"Morning." I smiled back. Without warning I scooped her into my arms and took her to the bathroom with me.

"Stefan!" she giggled when I began undressing both of us and nibbling on her neck.

I set her on the counter and stood in just my underwear while she wore a bra and underwear.

"Care to join?" I asked grinning while I turned on the shower.

"You know it." She smirked sliding of the counter and kissing me until we ended up in the shower.

It was time for some much needed rejoining.

**Elena Pov**

After our morning of fun in the shower we eventually I had to stop. I wasn't the happiest about it because I could have stayed in Stefan's arms all day without a care in the world.

He was right though. I needed to learn how to hunt and we also had to call Bonnie about the ring.

Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy all knew I was a vampire. So that made Bonnie the odd man out. I just hoped that she wouldn't be mad at me like she was when Caroline became one.

Sighing I slipped on old clothes like Stefan had told me. An old pair of jeans with some paint splatters on them, a black fox sweatshirt with a small "_fox" _in right hand corner on front, and my tennis shoes I used to use when I was a cheerleader.

My hair was in its natural curl and it was going to stay that way today. It was so rare for me to wear it curly. I pulled it up into a ponytail that looked really pretty because of all the curl.

Stefan came out in an almost identical outfit but his sweatshirt navy and it was under armor.

He smiled and threw his towel in the hamper. I walked over to him and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Are you gonna be ok?" he asked softly sliding his hand down my cheek.

"Yep." I told him smiling. On the inside though I knew he could tell I was super nervous.

We couldn't go hunting just yet….first we needed to call Bonnie and get me a ring.

I grabbed the house phone and dialed her number.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bonnie, it's me." I told her softly. We had just begun talking and I was already about to break.

"Hey how are you? What's wrong?" she asked confusion filling her voice.

I explained the whole mess to her. The bridge, our fight with Damon, and the fact that I was now the one thing I never wanted to be.

"Please don't be mad." I finished a tear escaping. There was some perks to my new heightened emotions and speed….i found those out in the shower! Then there was the downside, it was like pms times ten!

"I'm not mad Elena. I will be there for you I promise." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks Bon." One less thing on my shoulders now.

"I'll be over in ten to make you a ring. Stefan has one right?"

"Yeah he does. See ya then."

"See ya!" she hung up.

Stefan watched me as I put the phone back on the hook. I walked over and sat down next to him. He pulled me onto his lap though. For some reason he loved it when I would sit on his lap and of course I didn't mind.

"You never showed me my ring." I told him. He smiled and kissed my lips tenderly before we both stood up and he grabbed my hand leading me upstairs.

I sat down at his desk while he went over to the box he kept his journal in and grabbed it.

He reached out and handed me a little cherry wood box. I opened it slowly and saw the prettiest little ring.

It was silver band with pretty swirl designs carved in it and it had a lapis luzili stone with a silver design over it. In the stone itself where sprinkles of white diamonds.

I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Stefan it's gorgeous." I told him.

"I knew you'd like it." He said slipping it on my finger.

"Where did you get it?" I questioned.

"I had it made when Klaus and I were in Chicago. The band made me think of the one we saw at the mall that one time. I just couldn't resist." I didn't know what else to say so all I did was wrap arms around him and hug him.

A knock at the door broke us apart and I smiled at Stefan.

"I got this." I told him grinning before vampire speeding to the door hearing him laugh behind me.

Swinging it open Bonnie walked in and we hugged for a moment, suddenly the veins underneath my eyes shot out but I reminded myself that this was Bonnie and I did not want to hurt her, they quickly disappeared.

"How are you?" she asked sitting on the couch pulling out her grimmore.

"Getting used to it." I smiled softly.

"It'll get better." She lightly touched my arm and I nodded.

"Hey Bonnie." Stefan said coming down the stairs.

"Hey Stefan." She waved and began looking through the book.

Stefan smiled at me and mouthed "I love you" before sitting down.

"Love you too!" I mouthed back.

"Here it is." Bonnie interrupted.

"Do you need my ring?" I asked.

"Yeah just set it here." She told me patting a spot on the couch.

Doing as I was told I set it there and she began the spell. After a couple of moments she slowly opened her eyes and picked up my amazing ring handing it back to me.

How do I know if it worked?" I questioned. Bonnie knew I wasn't questioning her skills just that I didn't want to catch on fire when I walked outside.

"Babe I'll try it." Stefan told me slipping off his ring and grabbing mine. He walked over to the window and peeled back the curtain a bit and stuck his hand out. Nothing happened so he gave it back.

"I better get going." Bonnie informed us standing up collecting her things.

"See ya, and thanks." I waved.

"No problem, call me later!" she called walking outside. We waited a few moments before Stefan broke the silence.

"Ready to go?" Stefan asked me.

"As I'll ever be."

Together we sped out of the house and into the woods. I just hoped the blood didn't taste as horrid as Damon had said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena Pov**

"Do you hear the deer off in the distance?" Stefan asked me. I nodded in response.

"Good now just follow the noise, and once you come upon them go for a large one since you haven't drank today. Remember to hold on to it tight."

"Got it." I said speeding off. I avoided the leaves and stick so they would have a harder time hearing me.

Then I saw them. About five in the heard, two does, a calf, and two nice sized bucks. Carefully I approached them and made my jump for the larger of the two.

I hit him hard knocking him to the ground. In order to hold him down I sat on top of him and held his down with my hands sinking my teeth into his neck.

The blood wasn't that bad, it was just kind of bitter. Finishing I stood back up eager to get Stefan and tell him all about it.

I wiped the corner of my mouth, and fixed my ring, but when I looked back up I saw Klaus.

"Klaus." I breathed when he took a few steps closer.

"Hello love." He grinned.

"I thought you were dead?" I asked curiously. He chuckled.

"As if the likes of your little group could kill me. No, you see Bonnie did a spell where I took over Tyler's body so I would not die, but she put me back into mine earlier today." I knew that Klaus had something brewing and I was too far away for Stefan to hear. So I turned and tried to speed away, but a sharp pain in my back and a burning sensation rose through me.

The last thing I remember was Klaus saying, "I don't want to be alone, so maybe you can be my new ripper."

**Stefan Pov**

"Elena?" I hollered walking towards the deer. She had been gone much longer than she should have been and that worried me.

I stopped when I came to the deer carcass. It was fresh, but it wasn't just Elena's smell in the area. There was another.

I would recognize that smell anywhere, it was Klaus. Klaus was dead though, wasn't he?

"Elena!" I yelled at the very top of my lungs. What would he even want with her if he was alive, she was no longer human anyways.

Running at top speed to the boarding house, all the while thinking. "Please let her be ok."


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena Pov**

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes only to realize that I wasn't able to see a thing. The room was pitch black and it held a musty smell.

My back hurt where Klaus had vervained me. To add to that I was starving!

There were only two things on my mind: Stefan and blood. I wanted Stefan to walk in and save the day, but I knew things wouldn't go like that.

The sound of footsteps pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Klaus coming through a door.

"Ahh she's awake!" he smirked. I watched as he looked me up and down with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Why am I here?" I asked. My voice came out soft and crackly.

"Well since Stefan didn't want to be my ripper I thought how it would be so fun to train you from the beginning to be a blood thirsty monster." That dang smirk was still set on his face.

"Go to hell!" I snapped. He walked over to my chair and put his hands on either side.

"Sweetheart I'm already there." Then he turned and walked out.

I was left to ponder of what horrible fate lied before me, but I still wished Stefan would come get me. A few tears rolled down my cheeks.

**Stefan Pov**

"Bonnie!" I asked banging breathlessly on her front door.

"Stefan?" she asked opening in the door taking me in.

"It's Elena. She was taken….by Klaus." I informed her. She looked to the ground then back to me and explained how she had Klaus inside Tyler's body for awhile but put him back in his own.

"I only did it so you guys wouldn't die." She finished.

"Thank you Bonnie, but is there anything you can do for Elena like a location spell?" I was thankful to Bonnie but my girl was the one thing on my mind right now.

"Actually yes I can do the spell because I figured out how to break through another witches block if she puts one on it. Until then you go out and look for her, I'll call you when I find something." I nodded then left going back to the spot where she was taken.

I looked around the woods. Up in trees, by the falls, in old caves, and even the Lockwood cellar. She was nowhere to be found though. Horrible thoughts began to float through my head of what could have happened to her. Just then thankfully my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Bonnie. Klaus has Elena and it looks like she's in the tomb. I called Caroline and Tyler to come help you."

"Thank you again Bonnie." I sighed feeling relieved.

"I would do anything for you and Elena." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Where do I meet them?" I asked her.

"Lockwood cellar about now. I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Ok see you then." I told her before hanging up.

Shoving my phone back into my pocket I raced for the Lockwood cellar.

**Elena Pov**

"I don't want it!" I screamed as Klaus held another cup of human blood in front of me.

"Yes you do! Stop fighting me!" he roared back. You see this has been going on for at least an hour now.

"Screw you!" I yelled at him struggling against my chains.

In a rage he threw the cup to the floor and grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"You will eventually give yourself over to the hunger and when you do you won't be able to stop. In a few years you'll be just as Stefan was in the twenties….a monster." He hissed storming out of the room for the second time today.

Staring at the blood I began to cry thinking that it was the end for me. If Stefan came Klaus would kill him and then I would be his forever….and forever is a long time for a vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stefan Pov**

"So Tyler and I will go down and attack Klaus while Bonnie does a spell to make him have that headache thing and you save Elena?" Caroline asked me.

"Yes." She nodded and we all began walking towards to the tomb.

Once there we saw Bonnie sitting on a stump with the grimoire looking over a few things. She stood up and took a shaky breath before we began.

"The seal is already broken so you can enter." She told us. Caroline, Tyler, and I shared a look before dragging the large stone out of the way and going down to the tomb.

It smelt horrible and it was very dark inside.

"Gross." Caroline whispered.

A light flickered in front of us and Klaus appeared.

"Come to save precious Elena?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. We would have to fight for sure now since he has already spotted us.

"Where is she Klaus." I hissed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He smirked. That was it Tyler lunged at him but got his neck snapped instantly. Now it was just Caroline and I.

"Let her go please." Caroline begged. I knew that she was trying to put Klaus's feelings for her so she could get her way.

Klaus flashed to her and touched her cheek gently. One time Klaus had said something about how it was hard to love her when she didn't love him back and Damon had mumbled "I feel your pain". Boy did I wish he was here right now.

"I don't think so, but if you'd like you may come with us." He told her, and then his attention was on me. "You too Stefan, because that would make three rippers once I get all of you to embrace your true nature."

Caroline shook her head and Klaus frowned at us.

"Well maybe not, in the meantime however Elena and I need to get on the road and you two are a problem." Caroline was grabbed from behind by a hybrid and her neck was broke like Tyler's. Klaus came to me, but before he could do anything I needed Elena to know something.

"Elena I love you and will save you!" I yelled knowing she could hear me.

"Aww how sweet." Klaus mocked and just then I felt darkness over take me.

**Elena Pov**

"Elena I love you and will save you!" echoed through the tomb. I snapped my eyes opened and looked for Stefan.

"Stefan!?" I cried tears flooding my eyes and I struggled to break free. I tried again and again but nothing happened.

"Sorry love but we need to get going." Klaus said breaking my chains and putting a finger to his lips signaling to be quiet.

I stood up ready to run but when I reached the door another vervain dart hit me in the back. That was the second time today and it was really pissing me off! Before I was completely blacked out I heard the word "Los Angeles" mentioned a few times. I had always wanted to go, but not in this way.


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a question about Bonnie's headache spell. Sorry I go to ahead of myself and forgot to put it in the last chapter so you'll find an explanation in here.**

**Stefan Pov**

I opened my eyes slowly and the slowly came to my senses. I remembered coming to the tomb to save Elena and Klaus had everyone's necks snapped….everyone except for Bonnie.

Bonnie! Crap quickly I got up and glanced at Tyler and Caroline making a mental note to come back for them later on, I raced up the old cement stairs and out into the dark.

Great it was night time meaning that Elena had been gone for far too long. I missed her already and dozens if not tons of thoughts swam through my head all at once over whelming me. What was I up here for?

The witch on the ground reminded me. Bonnie lay on the ground with blood trail from her nose.

"Bonnie?" I said shaking her gently hoping that she had only passed out and not had her neck snapped. Just like I had moments earlier she opened her eyes and groaned in pain.

"Where is everybody else? Are they ok?" she asked me and I helped her to sit up against the tree stump.

"Caroline and Tyler are still passed out inside the tomb. All three of us had our necks broke by Klaus, and he took her…." I whispered the last part my heart aching for Elena. Bonnie's eyes widened a bit a filled with tears.

"No." she breathed. "Wait. Why does Klaus want her anyways if she's not human?" she questioned confused.

"He wants her to be his new ripper."

"He can't do that! Elena is like Caroline and I's sister!" she yelled angry tears leaking out.

"Bonnie it'll be fine. I will save Elena; I won't stop until I do." She nodded.

"And I am so sorry. When I went to do the spell **I **got a horrible headache because another witch was blocking me out, that's why I was passed out."

"Great so now we have to fight his witch." I said shaking my head.

"Stefan it'll be ok." She promised smiling.

"You're right but for now go to the boarding house and see if there is any way at all to try and desiccate Klaus again, or even kill him." I told her confidently ushering her to her car. She nodded before getting in and speeding off.

I

**Elena Pov**

"Please fasten your seatbelts for landing." Were the words that woke me. My eyes flew open and I saw Klaus sitting next to me and across the aisle was his hybrid and a familiar tall tan dark haired woman from the tomb.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked looking at Klaus with my eyebrows raised. He stopped talking to the hybrid and turned to look at me.

"Fasten your seatbelt." He said without emotion turning back to the hybrid. He completely ignored my question thinking I'd give up. Oh was he wrong.

"I asked you a question." I snapped narrowing my eyes.

"Don't push me Elena." He warned.

"Don't ignore me Klaus." I mocked. He snapped his head around and got close to my face.

"If you think that you can sit here and disobey me you are wrong. This is your first and last warning, next time you will suffer, and I am an expertise on inflicting pain. Understood?" he said dangerously low. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

We were waiting on the runway for another plane to go and it was going to be at least another ten minutes. I mustered up enough courage to ask again but this time nicely.

"Klaus?" I asked in a normal tone but confidently.

"Hmm?" he replied glancing up from texting on his phone.

"Where is Stefan?" I asked biting my lip in anticipation. He turned off his phone and sighed. He looked over to me chuckling and shaking his head.

"You really are a stubborn one. I can't judge though considering I am one myself. Back to your question, Stefan is completely fine and in Mystic Falls along with the rest of your friends." Breathing a sigh of relief the voice came back.

"Welcome to Los Angeles enjoy your stay, and for those of you that live here, welcome home." The stewardess smiled and Klaus got up dragging me with him.

**Stefan Pov**

"So if you like connect with Esther and do the spell we can kill Klaus and still live?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"That's right." Bonnie said smiling a bit. Everyone shared a look and smiled.

"Also Klaus's witch Jade was a good friend with Grams and stopped me on the way here saying that she remembered Grams telling her I was friends with the doppelganger and recognized her in the tomb. She said that even though she's not supposed to she will help us get her back, and they are in Los Angeles going to stay at the Four Seasons." A fire of hope burned within me because I knew that I would see her again.

**I was so happy to finally find a good spot to put that last little clip in! Also for any Klena fans after this story is finished I am going to do one on Klaus and Elena. Then I will do a Delena. Tell me what ya think!**

**-Callie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elena Pov**

The warm water ran over me washing the smell of the woods off me. It felt nice to be clean. The witch Jade had brought me some clothes. A black scoop neck shirt, a pair of boot cut jeans and a super cute pair of black flats with a bow on them.

What kept running through my head was that I shouldn't be here right now. I should have been here in a year or two with Stefan. We would have gone sightseeing, tried the new restaurants, shopped, and gone to the beach. Instead I was stuck inside a hotel room.

Klaus had gotten a suite. Three rooms, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. I had a room to myself and so did Klaus….Jade and the hybrid whose name is Evan shared a room because they're dating.

The suite was very modern with white couches and black square looking chairs. The kitchen was all stainless steel with granite counter tops. The bathroom had a big walk in shower with glass doors and huge tub in the middle of the room (both bathrooms were the same).

My room had a canopy bed opposite of the glass doors leading out to the balcony. Covering a good portion of the floor was a big white fluffy rug. The room had a really pretty glass desk with a laptop on it but Klaus had gotten rid of it. All in all the entire apartment was new and kind of a beach themed.

Klaus and Evan had gone to go "grab a bite" and they left me here with two blood bags and Jade. Oh well though I mean jade seemed nice enough.

I stepped out of the shower letting the cold air rap around me. Once I was dressed I went to the kitchen and pulled one of the blood bags out of the fridge poured it into a cup and set it in the microwave.

"Elena?" Jade asked looking up from the table where she was eating. I grabbed my cup and went and sat beside her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to help you." She said bluntly. I was confused.

"Why? Klaus could kill you."

"Klaus needs to die and Bonnie is going to help me kill him and in return I'm going to help them get you home." Her eyes bored into mine.

"Thank you." I said trying to put together what I had just heard.

"Wait do they know where I am? Are they coming?" I questioned.

"Yes, I told them and Bonnie called me telling me that they had just caught their second flight in Utah." I breathed a sigh of relief because I knew that I would see him again.

**Stefan Pov**

We are about half an hour into our flight. Only another hour and a half until we are there.

Bonnie told us that they were staying at the Four Seasons, typical Klaus.

It was Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and me. Matt and Caroline would be our bait while the witches did their spell and Tyler and I stabbed Klaus.

**Elena Pov**

I was so excited to see my friends. They would be here in about an hour because they had to collect their luggage and get a cab. Jade told me their plan on how to kill Klaus. She also said that they would come straight here to get set up and wait for Klaus since he wouldn't be home until later.

It had only been a few days but it felt longer.


	9. AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**AN!**

**I am so sorry about not updating. I was at a family reunion all weekend then got back late and had to go back to school yesterday. So updates will be frequent again just probably not so much everyday but every other day. Anyways new chapter will be up TONIGHT! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **

** -Callie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Elena Pov**

"Stefan!" I cried running into his arms when the door opened and they all stepped through. He wrapped his arms around me tightly stroking my hair whispering, "you're ok". We stayed like that for a few more seconds before Caroline cleared her throat to break us up.

Slowly we let go of each other but he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my head.

"Thank god you're ok!" Caroline said grinning next to Tyler. I broke away from Stefan and hugged all my friends and we began chatting about the plan.

"Don't mean to ruin your reunion, but Klaus and Evan are on their way back so we need to hurry." I nodded and Jade and Bonnie began to talk about the spell that they would be performing. Both witches sat down at the glass dining table and studied over Jade's grimore.

"Here's the plan; Tyler and I will wait out of sight waiting to move in on Klaus. Caroline will be with Matt acting as if they're trying to convince you to come home, and as for Bonnie and Jade they will be doing their spell from out of sight like Tyler and I." Stefan told me. He grabbed my waist and looked into my eyes mouthing I love you and gave me a short but breathtaking kiss that had me touching my lips afterwards.

We heard Klaus on his way so we all got into our spots. Tyler and Stefan behind the slightly closed bathroom and bedroom door, Matt, Caroline, and I standing in the living room, and Bonnie and Jade sort of hidden in the kitchen.

The door opened and in walked Klaus with his hybrid.

"Elena plea-" Caroline cut herself off to make it seem as if she didn't want Klaus to know the rest.

"Caroline and Matt! What a surprise!" Klaus said smirking.

"Don't hurt them, please." I begged going to stand protectively in front of the two.

"Sorry love but I just can't make that promise." He said faking to be sad.

To my surprise Evan jumped on him knocking him to the ground pinning him down. I could hear the chanting from the kitchen began to start. Stefan and Tyler emerged from hiding and pulled out their stakes. Klaus thrashed around and Tyler too went to help pin the original down. Stefan got down and held the stake above his heart.

"And here I thought you were always one step ahead." Stefan hissed mocking Klaus. He plunged the stake through his heart and Klaus screamed out in agony as flames overtook him. Quickly the boys that had held him down stood up so they would not be caught in the flames.

Everyone just sat there wide eyed watching as our worst nightmare vanished right before our very eyes. It was odd to think that we could all have a somewhat normal life now. There would not be any more problems and deaths to haft to worry about. I could go to bed at night not having to worry if my friends and brother would still be there alive when I woke up in the morning.

Stefan slowly turned to me when the room became silent again. I ran to him and hugged him letting the happy tears run down my face. Everyone was smiling and crying tears of joy as we hugged knowing that we were free of Klaus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stefan Pov**

I couldn't even began to count all the times we tried to kill Klaus and didn't succeed. And now it was just over. It seemed to simple almost, I knew it was real but was having a hard time wrapping my head around it. The man who has scared everyone into restless nights and never being able to turn their back without wondering if they'd get a dagger in the back was gone and never coming back. I could live my life now.

Looking over the sleeping girl next to me made it all worth it too. She was everything to me; when I had to pretend that my humanity was off was horrible. The way I had to act towards her when all I really wanted to do was drop to my knees and apologize to her. I hated myself. Every morning I thought "I have nothing to live for anymore" but then I'd remember that if I didn't get up and go to school that I wouldn't see her. She wouldn't talk to me unless I talked to her first, even though she usually snapped at me I still liked it jus could hear her voice.

"Stefan?" she murmured sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm right here." I smiled.

She smiled back at me and grabbed my hand that was sitting on the console. "We almost home?"

"Another ten minutes or so." I looked over at her and she smiled contently.

"I can't believe that it was just that easy the entire time." She stated shaking her head.

"Me too. If only we could have had a way of knowing sooner." I replied.

"It sure could have saved everybody a bunch of unnecessary problems." I knew that Elena was talking about all the deaths; John, Isobel, Caroline's dad, Jenna, and Rick.

"But I know that everyone up there is smiling right now." I said lifting ours hands towards the sky. Elena smiled a bright smile that I loved.

"I agree." Just then I pulled into the driveway and the familiar sound of gravel beneath the tires told me that I was home.

**Elena Pov**

Stefan opened my door and together we walked into the house. He closed the door and turned to me with a playful look in his eyes. I rose a brow curiously and Stefan walked towards me and kissed me.

The kiss soon became heated with our tongues battling for dominance and hands getting tangled in hair. His hands ran up and down my body. They got behind my thighs and he effortlessly picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist. I smiled against his lips as we flashed up to his bed room where he laid me on the bed.

After a few more moments and our clothes littered the floor, we joined as one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Elena Pov**

****Stefan gave me an apologetic look before walking out of the room to talk to Damon. I groaned just hoping that it wouldn't be a problem. I mean after all the crap we had to just go through and then whatever bomb Damon plans to drop on us!

Sighing I grabbed a pillow and hugged it close trying to get some sleep. I fell asleep quickly dreaming of my future with Stefan.

**Stefan Pov**

"I heard Elena was kidnapped. Is she alright?" Damon asked worry very evident in his voice. I sighed knowing this was his soul reason for calling, but at least I knew that he'd always protect her.

"She's fine. Klaus kidnapped her but we were able to find a spell that allowed us to kill him without wiping out our bloodline."

"Looks like I've missed a lot." Damon said. I thought that I could almost sense that he was drunk.

"Where are you, Damon?" I asked him now a bit concerned.

"None of yours or Elena's business! You don't care anyways!" yep definitely drunk.

I didn't even bother dealing with him so I simply pressed end. If Damon wanted to drown himself in whiskey so be it. I had my girl and that's really all I cared about. I loved my brother, but right now I needed to get my life in order and so did Elena. So maybe in a few decades we can call and talk, but until then I didn't care to.

Running a hand through my hair I walked back upstairs, mad that he called just for that. The sight in front of me made me stop. A huge smile spread across my face when I looked at Elena.

There she lay on my side in a tangled mess of blankets with her long dark hair scattered around her. She had her head on my pillow with another clutched to her. Her face showed an expression on it that I hadn't seen in such a long time: pure happiness.

So as carefully as possible I slid into her side and laid my arm over her waist, and I was pretty sure that when I fell asleep my face held that exact same look on it.


	13. Chapter 13

**FOUR MONTHS LATER…**

**Elena Pov**

Both of us laid on the shore at our new beach house in Cancun. My head was on Stefan's shirtless chest while he had one hand behind his head the other around me. We had just finished our swim. Stefan wore black swim trunks and I wore a strapless bikini, which Stefan liked very much.

We had been at the beautiful beach house now for about a week now. Right after graduation we decided to just relax and enjoy life since we had all eternity to do things like go to college and adopt kids. It was going to be amazing just as long as I had him.

"What are you thinking about babe?" he asked smiling down at me.

"Us." I told him intertwining our hands. His smile widened and he sat up putting me on his lap. He gently touched my cheek before kissing me passionately.

"I love you." I whispered snuggling into him.

"I love you too." he said kissing my head.

Being here right now with him made all the hell that I had been through worth it because in the end I did get my happily ever after!

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! THIS IS THE END BUT I WILL BE PUTTTING UP A NEW KLENA STORY SOON CALLED I KNOW NOW!**

**-Callie**


End file.
